The Power of Words
by Dartmoor'Swan
Summary: Oneshot. Well you will just have to read it and find out kiddies! Rated T for language.


'Ello 'ello 'ello! Glad you could come and read. I don't own anything but the plot line.

Dance your way from harm,

Use that clever, witty charm.

Take the leap towards the Light,

Don't give into the Bad fight.

Smile at those you hate,

Change around your deadly fate.

Look deep into Green Eyes,

And give away you despise.

Learn to laugh until it hurts,

Stop being oh so icy and curt.

Cast away your stony mask,

And drink from life's divine flask.

You can't live and serve the "Dark Lord",

For you would die during the forge.

Give your soul to your one true love,

He will being wearing just one red glove.

I stared at the old, yellowed parchment, a vivid scowl on my face. The Headmaster had given it to me only half an hour ago. Apparently he was searching through old prophesies when he happened to come across an envelope with my name scrawled on the front, sealed with Salazars insignia. He decided it was high time I was given the letter and had brought it back to me. When I was called up to his office at that night's supper I had assumed it was because of the fight I had had with Weasel two days prior. It was rather surprising to just be handed this…this thing with my name on it in a blood red ink. The old coot even had that thrice buggered twinkle in his eyes as he dismissed a very confused me.

I growled softly losing my Malfoy cool as I stood on top of a snowy hill over looking the lake. It glistened almost mockingly in the soft winter sunlight. I promptly crumpled the parchment up and tossed it over my head.

"There has to be some mistake!" I thought indignantly to myself, my eyes glazing over slightly as I lost myself in my mind-rant. "I am not joining the Light side! Of course I am not fighting for that mad man, bowing and licking his shoes like some lowly house elf. Plus what he says I mostly disagree with. Not that I would admit it out loud. I'm just going to be neutral. And what was this about my true love being a GUY! I, Draco Malfoy, am not gay! Or at least if I am I am still very happily in my closet and I do not need any stupid poem trying to drag me out of it!" I sighed to myself and wrapped my cloak tighter around myself. It was my favorite with black velvet and white fur trimming. It was of the up-most importants for a Malfoy to dress properly. I skimmed the view around me until my eyes fell to the castle that lay behind me. Well not exactly on the castle more on the 3 people coming from said castle. There was the "Golden Trio" in all their glory trudging towards my hill. As I watched them walk a happy, bubbly feeling seized my being and to my utter horror I found myself smiling at them. SMILING!

"What are you doing!" I whispered to myself as I wiped off that stupid grin. "Malfoys do not smile at those they ha…te…" I turned on my heel scrambling back through the snow searching for the poem, for those words had an unfortunately familiar ring to it. I found the parchment and carefully unfurled it. Yes, there was the line with the words that I had just spilled from my mouth. It was just a coincidence. I mean it was fresh in my brain, that's the only reason anything happened. I stared blankly at the old sheet for a while. I might have stayed out there all night if I hadn't heard the footsteps of those 3 people who I most wanted to not see at this very moment.

"Whatcha got the Ferret? Not something your Mommy wouldn't want you looking at is it?" I lifted my head to put that infernal redhead back in his, and I had a very scathing remark on the tip of my sharp tongue let me tell you, but as my eyes lifted up all thought of speech fled my mouth. I, DRACO MALFOY, gapped at them. Maybe this was a normal day occurrence for most people, but I couldn't remember the last time I was speechless. I stared into two pools of bright green eyes. Green Eyes! My eyes darted towards his hands. I felt as if my stomach decided to go to the Bahamas and had left me behind. For Harry-bloody-would-never-die-hates-my guts-wonder-boy-extraordinaire-Potter was wearing just one red glove.

"…Shit."

Questions comments snide remarks and anything else are welcome. The perfered is constructive critism and "EEE! I loved it", but you can flame meif you so desire. MUAHS AND HUGS TO YOU ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!


End file.
